Spy and Cry, until you Die
by KixinaHearts18
Summary: The chameleon, known to the agency, stands out as the best of the best. When her mask crashes down and COC is after her death, what else would she do if she believes her being the best is enough? Some are a but OCC. But expect ZAMMIE TO BE PRESENT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls (Ally Carter does), just the weird idea for this story! Hope y'all like it.

Chapter 1:

I was walking down the street of Nebraska, my home-state. I had finished playing hide-and-seek spy style with a few agents. Guess who won! Me! It's nice to know I'm actually good at something.

I was flipping my fins (not literally) to get home so I can Grandpa and Grandma about the incident that occurred. They have been known to the world espionages. Believe it or not, they were actually one of the best, along with my dad's side of the family, my aunt Abigail, my godfather and current father figure Joe Solomon, and a few others who are close to me.

Dad would usually teach me all the offense type about being a spy. Mom, on the other hand, teaches me the defense and intelligence side. Not that I'm saying my dad isn't. He is! Of course, he is, since he is the best spy most knows. And they also know the spy who gets curiosity get the best of him. My dad became MIA since I was 8. That's been 7 years, 9 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 23 hours, 22 seconds and encounting. Since no one was in the high level to know what happened with my Dad (besides the director), everyone started their own rumor. It was all stupid.

The thought of them looking down on me, as I sometimes go to Langley, felt un-chameleon. I wasn't having any of it. I wasn't having any of _their sympathy_. With my mom or not, I wasn't going to let them get their imagination too wild. And that is how I ranked as the _top teen spy_. Everyone was shock. They didn't know it was Morgan who claimed that spot, but they knew her name is _Chameleon_.

"Cammie, darling, how's your morning trip?" Grandma asked sweetly as she smoothen my hair. She knew I am a spy, and I think I have established this. I came in our house with not much expectation, not until I saw Grandpa Morgan with a suitcase.

"You're leaving, Grandpa?" I was worried for his condition. He is healthy as a horse but the thing was his reflexes aren't as compatible with some mission as it should be.

"Yes, Cammie. Don't worry. This is an easy mission. I'm only on Encrypting Research and Development Track for this. It will only take a few days off." He said, kissing my forehead, then off he goes.

"Don't worry sweet heart. He's going to be fine." She smiled at me. With her genuine smile, I knew I had to trust her.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Grandma rushed to the phone in my dad's room and answered it. I walked up to the door, enough to hear and stay like a shadow.

"Yes, sir. Okay." Grandma said. I saw her smiled at my direction and gestured her index finger on me. I came out and obeyed her.

"We're going to Washington D.C." She whispered.

Oh. My. Gosh.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wasn't waiting for people to review. But it would be much appreciated if you did. Anyway, here you go

**Chapter 2**

"Grandma, am I allowed to roam around D.C. while you're in Langley?" I asked, sweetly. It was the voice use to make her does it my way.

"Okay, Cam. Just be careful, okay?" She said, giving me a look that says same things as her mouth did.

"Yes, Grandma." I smiled. She stopped in the Langley parking, and gave me the keys. Okay, I was under age but excuse me, this is a CIA agent and fake ideas are pretty easy to make, that is if you are a spy.

I got around entering my 2012 Aston Martin V8 Vintage S. It was dark blue and shiny. I have a thing with vintage themed objects. I pressed some buttons to reveal the tracking map for people who I had placed my tracking device on. Absently mindedly, I had clicked on one person who wouldn't like such visit that I was planning, but who cares?

I sped up to the biggest mall and spotted the beautiful sign saying "Open now: Ruby Slipper Exhibit." Perfect! Just perfect! He's always been the classy and unpredictable one. Knowing he's landing on this mall, there's no way he will ignore the fact that this kind of exhibit exist in here.

"Gotcha." I murmured as my left hand gripped the stirring wheel, and my right fixing my comms unit.

I swerved my car, perfectly, into the parking space and stared at the descending helicopter. No citizen would realize the copter but a spy does, or at least he needs to. I opened my car drawer and pulled my laptop to the passenger seat, hacking through their communication system.

Target in. I smiled darkly at myself.

"Ladies, your mission today is to get your objects with you and come to the ruby slipper exhibit at 5:30 sharp. Don't come with tails or compromised until mission is completely failed or succeeded. Grab your bags and get change." He said as the girl scattered and disguised their selves.

I walk his steady footstep as he get on to a mobile and probably go around. I waited for him to stop, but then I realized as I look up again, he was at the other side of the building with another helicopter descending from the opposite way the first batch came. I took my binoculars and looked closely. A smug formed in my lips as my mind easily comprehends who they are.

"Your targets are already in there. Be careful, they aren't your typical targets. Your mission is to tail them or make them late to the mission. If you chose to tail them, you must give me their description before you enter the meeting place they are coming to. Gentlemen, don't get compromised and watch out for tails." He said.

You got that right, I thought as another sly smile tug in the corners of my lips. I stood up and started roaming the mall. I found four easily. The guys were partners, from the looks of it.

Even if there are two of them, none of them saw me. They were sure having a good time looking at the girls' arses. Well, time for payback. Why, you oh so may kindly ask? Well, these girls might be the not as skilled as me and they might hate me after this but Gallagher is where mom and aunt graduated, plus aunt Abby is the headmistress, co-heading soon with my mom. And Gallagher's one famous motto is 'You mess with one Gallagher Girl, you mess with every Gallagher.' It was even in the place where alumni or not, you're dead to all of them.

I walked a bit more faster and 'tripped' in front of them.

"Oops. Sorry." I said with my voice that sound breathless and quite the charmer.

"No, it's okay." They both look at me with those loving eyes. Or was it lust? I'd rather not know. I looked up both to them and held onto their shirt, practically clinging to their chest, and let out a soft smile.

"I.. uhm.." I 'stuttered'.

They both looked at each other and eyed me up and down. Did I mention I was wearing a short miniskirt and a shirt that clung to my curves?

"Do you- DO you need help?" They asked. I nodded and asked them to follow me. Once I was at the custodian room just around the ruby exhibit, I knocked them down. Next, the girls.

It was a pretty easy technique. I grabbed their bags or something they held unto and lead them to other places I could shove them unconscious into. I had taken my full time, knowing that they had 5 hours for their mission. I had the last 30 minutes to take out the three of them; Zachary Goode, Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry.

I locked both girls into a shoe store and drugged them. Lastly, Zach.

I caught him in the first floor. He was struggling. He was tailing Bex, at least he thought.

He looked around again and sighed heavily. He took the elevator and I run in. But then stopped when it closed on me. Really?

I flick my now brown curled lock and ran the stairs. I need to stop him. I passed each store, not caring if it's a good one or not but I did care about the cameras. I finally reached second floor and the elevator opened. I stepped in and there was only me and him.

Good.

I looked at him and did what a spy would do…


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: I flick my now brown curled lock and ran the stairs. I need to stop him. I passed each store, not caring if it's a good one or not but I did care about the cameras. I finally reached second floor and the elevator opened. I stepped in and there was only me and him._

* * *

Good.

I looked at him and did what a spy would do…

"Hey," I flashed him my oh-so kind smile.

"Hey." He said kindly back, then he started fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You keep fidgeting. Afraid I'll rape you?" I joked. He laughed. Good. I was doing my purpose.

"No. I'm just going to be late." He said.

"Where are you going? Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosy."

"Nah. It's fine. I'm going to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit."

"For?" I knew I would be getting on his nerve. Remember when your parents said to give your best impression? Well, that doesn't work for a spy, unless you're applying for a job. It's just a cover.

"Nothing." He looked away.

"Oh. So a guy would go to a ruby slipper exhibit for nothing. Are you gay or something?" I snickered.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Probably. But then again, with a body like this," He said, pointing to his body. He was slowly walking towards me with each word he's dropping. "No one can doubt that, right Chameleon?" He said slowly. When he mentioned my codename, his lips were touching my ear, letting his hot breath tease my skin. I was intoxicated by his presence and did what I wouldn't do as a spy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he reacted back, wounding his arms around me.

He kissed me through my jaw line, my neck, my cheek, and the corners of my lips. He wasn't kissing me… not yet. When my mind was back on track, he decided to make me lose it again by crashing his hot lips on mine. I didn't know why, but I responded to his lips. But then I remembered I can't be distracted. I narrowed my now open eyes and slapped a napotine patch on his neck.

"Sorry, Blackthorne boy, I just can't let you get your way." I said. When he dropped to the ground, I slap my head instantly. Just what the heck did I do? I got compromised! On unauthorized mission. I was mad at myself but I didn't want to let my emotion to come pouring down.

I drag his heavy muscled body to a closet near the exhibit. I used the staff door and came behind him.

"Hey." I tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at me with a scowl. "aww. Is someone a wee bit mad?" I giggled.

"Good Gracious! Why are you here?" As soon as the clock ticked to their mission lapse time in seconds, it clicked him. "Cameron," He started with his strict voice.

"Oh come on. I wasn't going to do anything bad, Uncle Joe." I whined.

"Why are you here?" He said, patting down the elegant looking sofa beside him. He knew we would be here for at least a good 15 minutes.

"Complications." I answered back, staring at the window.

"Where's your mom?"

"Gallagher."

"What do you mean?"

"She's co-heading along with Aunt Abby and 'Uncle' Steve." Joseph Solomon is my uncle and father-figure, but Steve Sanders is far from it. He was like an uncle who loves giving me stuff for offensive part of being a spy. Honestly, Mom got ticked off when he gave me a gun when I was 5. It was hilarious! Mom was fuming while the guys were just laughing, Aunt Abby was fine with it.

"She's bringing her class?" He asked, looking straight at my eyes.

"Probably. I mean they are not that great. So I guess extra help form Gallagher would be fine. Bernelle is pretty much as good as Gallagher but their strengths are not-"

"You know you could try to help them." He cut me off.

"Eh." I waved off the suggestion, meeting with silence again.

"How's life?" He asked again. This time, he was stroking my hair like dad used to do when he asks about my day in school.

"Grandpa is going to a mission, Grandma is needed in the facility, Mom is arranging Bernelle, You and Aunt Abby are busy with the school and two people are planning some things." I smirked at him.

He looked horrified about the last part but kept as his students started piling in, with his top students in both school on lead, though Solomon didn't budge. He had his arm lazily draped on the bench's back and his other hand placed on his thigh which was on top of the other. From a civilian, we would look like my father, or maybe brother based on his young looks, but for a spy, they would see a full cover.

"You're late." He stated, staring blankly at his students."I'm very disappointed. I've expected so much. If you are going to be like this, you could have been pronounced MIA. Ladies and Gentlemen, just because I told you the possible tails and targets, doesn't mean there won't be some undercover." The students stared at me while I kept my mask on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet your tail, Chameleon." I stood up and gave them a wave.

My phone rang and I knew it was Grandma. I looked at Joe with a sad look. I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time. "Bye." I whispered and stalked off, not before him giving me a wink.

What happened between us in the elevator was nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

He smirked at me and I glared.

"This isn't over, Blackthorne Boy." I sneered at him. When I gave one last check up on his student, I swear, I saw Tina Walters (yep! I researched about all his students!), glaring after my shadow.

This was going to be a fun year!

Here we go!


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: "This isn't over, Blackthorne Boy." I sneered at him. When I gave one last check up on his student, I swear, I saw Tina Walters (yep! I researched about all his students!), glaring after my shadow._

_This was going to be a fun year!_

_Here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I rolled on my sides thinking about everything.

I. Got. Caught.

I know it would seem like I'm overreacting but I'm a chameleon! And pavement artists like me don't get caught! I do admit I have been a wee bit cocky, but he was waaaay cockier!

'you caught him before he caught you.' my mind retorted.

But still! I can't afford having to lose to someone like him! Okay, sure he's some hottie but it doesn't lessen the possibility of him beating me in my own game. I was known as the chameleon... The legacy! They wouldn't use it for nothing. Ugh! I shouldn't let him get to my head or I'll lose my touch.

.

.

.

BUT HE'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING!

Stop, Cammie! Stop. I should concentrate in my missions and further accomplishments.

I let out an exasperated sigh and rolled back to my initial position. I drifted to dreamland and guess who starred in it...

"Cammie, honey, wake up." I opened my eyes to see mom shaking me.

"ouhghaa." I groaned.

She laughed at me but was quickly changed by worry. "You were screaming." She stated it. It was neither question nor accusation. It was her mere sympathetic report. "You were dreaming about him."

I looked away from her and to the windows of the hotel. I can't let anyone know my weakness, or much worse, the only thing that let me do whatever. I have to find him. I just have to. But as much as I hated this fact, I was still a trainee. I will always be for another two years. I sighed and decided to nod at my mother. She gave an exasperated sigh and gestured for me to clean up and pack.

It took me half an hour to pack everything and another half an hour to clean up and get dress. I waltz out of my room and into the living room to see unexpected visitors.

"Squirt!" Abby shouted and hugged me tightly.

"Ah. I just hope when this two are in Gallagher, that you will keep them from trouble, Rachel." I saw Grandma with papers on her hand, as she warns my mom.

Mom laughed and said, "I hope they obey me."

"I'm a very responsible adult." Aunt Abby pouted like a baby. Then he decided to report his existence in the room by laughing at Aunt Abby's remark.

"Yeah, Abby. You're are so responsible." Uncle Joe stretched the word so and smirked at him.

'Agh! Stupid smirks.' I thought just as Aunt Abby echoed it out.

"Well, sweet cake," Grandpa draped an assuring arm around my shoulder and grabbed my bags. "You have to go."

Then something clicked to me. "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I returned to see my Granddaughter get in to the prestigious Gallagher Academy. No one wants to miss that." He chuckled but another man came to my mind. Dad… He won't miss this for sure. He's return just like Grandpa.

I looked up to see why the laughing had stopped, and I saw their concerned faces. I quickly recompose my poker face and invited them to go down. I rode with Aunt Abby, Mom, Uncle Joe and Dr. Steve (he was in the car earlier and was having some problems I don't even want to know). Grandma and Grandpa were on their Mercedes.

(Page Break)

"Well, this is it." Mom gestured to my new home. This is Gallagher Academy, the school for the snobby rich girls and now merging with Blackthorne, the school for delinquent boys which will also merge with Bernelle Protection Program. I know for a spy fact that only 5 boys and 5 girls will be from Bernelle since they have only few spy trainees. Blackthorne would only have 50 boys to join since this is the first ever 'three-way' Merge. It wouldn't be a surprise if Avizor would exchange, too.

"Kiddo, you gotta settle on your room. Since you're no Bernelle and they are already enough, and you are technically a true Gallagher student, you will be rooming with Gallagher students." Mom said.

I just nodded and got my keys to my room. I practically flew through the long stairs and to the West Wing where girls would be staying.

"Wow. It's a new record." I said to myself. I got into my room and gaped at the scenery. I quickly recovered from my surprise and started unpacking. I have to say that, that was a big No-No to spy. Spy rule #1: Never give your emotions a chance to show up uninvited.

Once I was done, I absorbed the room. The corners of each bed had almost the same designs. I saw the names on the headboards already, 'Bex, Macey, and Liz.'

"I guess I'll have to hack CIA to find them." I muttered. I looked at my corner and it wasn't as empty as the others. I already have a high tech Computer Table with…a closet? We all have our own closets? Okay, THAT I didn't know.

I took the chance to walk inside the walk-in closet to see amazing things. I looked at them one by one. They were all designer outfits in a hang. The hang would have to hangers attached to each other, depending on the clothing. Some had jeans on it and dress shirts or shirts, etc! Below was a row of killer boots! No kidding! It was those boots I love using. They won't hurt your feet so much, but there's still a pain. Hey, being pretty hurts. I laughed at my short outburst and looked around more. There were hats and caps, gloves and scarves. I saw the note near the light switch. It says:

Hey squirt,

While you're staying here, I should let you know we let them go to town. Knowing your fashion sense is as genius as Rachel's cooking (you could guess that she hit me), we thought about shopping for you. Yeah, no need to thank us. Don't let anyone see your killer boots! I'm kidding.

Hope you have a great time in Gallagher,

Abby and Rachel

Aw. This is why I love Mom and Aunt. No! I'm kidding. I love them no matter how bad Mom's cooking is or irresponsible Abby is.

I was going to turn the lights off, but I saw a small button near the door mat. I pressed it and the closet turned around, then boom! It was MY style of clothing. Some of my cowgirl outfit and my average rated outfit. Can you blame me? I'm a pavement artist and I enjoy looking average. I saw another note and read it.

Morgan,

I knew you would find this. Here's your real closet from back home. I realized you like being you, and not Abby's clone.

Mr. Solomon

PS: Never call me Joey in school hours.

I had to laugh at that. Once I heard the cars stopping and doors opening and closing, I had to get out. I turned the switch off and ran out of the closet. Just as I was about to run out the room, I bumped into…

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. Hope for more comments and subscription! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Anyone willing to adopt this story? I kind of got off track. But I created another story "Lost Pieces" and this one has been set up already. But anywho! Anyone who wants to adopt, it's all yours, just let me know first! You can change the title if you want!

_**Sorry Guys!**_

Please visit my other story.

Most of this one is all on Girl Power, and some just seemed so OCC or supernatural for a girl. Hope you understand.


End file.
